


Footballs and beanies don't mix

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beronica mention, Can't help the gay, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Season/Series 01, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: In which Jughead refuses to hug Archie and Archie is absolutely not having it so obviously things escalate
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Footballs and beanies don't mix

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I decided to go to back the good old days when I could confidently say "what the hell is a gargoyle king?"

"We're not gonna hug in front of this whole town," said Jughead, leaning against the bleachers of the football field, which was currently packed.

"Come on," Archie pleaded with open arms. "Please."

"Can't we both just do that bro thing where we nod like douches and mutually suppress our emotions?"

"Absolutely not," he said, shaking his head. "Come on, I'll even score a touchdown for you."

"Yeah sure, and if you score the winning goal you get a kiss too," said Jughead with a roll of his eyes.

"Deal."

"Wait what?"

But Archie had already turned around and was running back to the field. But it was fine. The bulldogs were _way_ behind and it's not like Archie actually expected a kiss from him.

He was wrong.

The bulldogs miraculously caught up and Archie managed to score the winning touchdown. And when he did, he pulled off his helmet and signalled Jughead towards him.

"You gonna head out there?"

Jughead turned to see Betty sitting on the bleachers next to him.

"He's... He's not serious. He can't be," Jughead said.

"I don't know. He looks pretty eager to have you out there."

"No, I... I'm not gonna. And don't you have a thing for him?"

"Oh please that's old news. I'm much more interested in that new girl Veronica. Besides you and Archie have always had something special."

Looking back on the field where Archie is chatting with Reggie, Jughead does realise that kissing Archie wouldn't exactly be the worst thing in the world. He was one of the decent people in this wretched town. And, somehow, he actually liked Jughead.

So he starts walking, doing his best to ignore the harsh lights, eyes watching him and, most importantly, Archie's widening grin as he gets closer.

"Just to be clear, I still think this is stupid," he said, coming to a complete stop in front of the person who was probably the antithesis of everything he stood for.

"Oh really?" asked Archie with a smug grin as he pulled Jughead towards him.

Jughead gave one last smirk before leaning in and kissing Archie. Archie kissed back, pressing his body flush against his. Archie kissed with so much passion Jughead could feel the sparks in his brain going haywire.

Around him he heard a couple cheers (including a distinctly loud one from Reggie) and a catcall or two but he didn't mind. He'd probably never admit it out loud but he kinda liked the idea of kissing Archie in public. Maybe he'd do it more often.

After the game at Pop's Betty's date Veronica (yeah she moves fast) asked them how the kiss was.

Jughead said Archie was sweaty and he heard Reggie shout "GO JARCHIE!" so loud it more or less blew his eardrums.

Archie simply said it was perfect. To which Jughead gave his signature eyeroll. But this time a light blush on his cheeks accompanied it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my very obvious lack of football knowledge


End file.
